The present invention relates to a flat panel type display apparatus, and in particular, to package structure for driver integrated circuits (hereinafter called ICs) for a color plasma display panel (hereinafter called color PDP).
In recent years, much developmental work on PDPs has been attempted. PDP's have many driver ICs. Each driver IC produces a lot of heat because they consume a lot of power. For this reason, a PDP radiates this heat by a heat sink fitted to an IC package.
FIG. 6 shows a prior art plasma display panel. A PDP 3 is fixed on a main face of an aluminum reinforcing plate 4. The ends of the PDP 3 and the board 4 are located at the same point so as to be coincident. A driver IC is formed on an opposite side to the PDP 3 and suspended over the plate 4. In detail, a printed wiring board 2 is attached to a back side of the plate 4 via spacers 5. A quad flat package (QFP) 1A in which an IC chip 1 is sealed with resin mold is formed on the printed wiring board 2. The IC chip 1 is electrically connected to an electrode (not shown) formed on a side edge of the PDP 3 through a flexible printed wiring 6, a connecter 6a, and wiring (not shown) of the printed wiring board 2. A heat sink 7 is formed on the QFP 1A to radiate heat produced by the IC chip 1. As a result, the PDP needs a heat sink and the IC QFP in which an IC chip is sealed with molding resin which is contacted thereon with the heat sink for conducts. This structure is complex and troublesome to assemble, having inevitably high cost. Moreover it does not achieve significant heat radiation.